Leaving
by dragonslay10
Summary: Sakura is leaving Tomoeda!But where to?What will her friends do? More especially... What about Tomoyo and Syaoran? R&R... No FLAMES please.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am new here, my name is Candy95, I hope you enjoy my story**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS.**

_**Leaving**_

_**Summary: Sakura is leaving Tomoeda! But where? Will she still come back? What about Tomoyo? More importantly, what about Li! R&R**_

Chapter 1:Talking about it

**Penguin park**

"What! You're leaving!" Li, Tomoyo & Eriol yelled near Sakura's ear.

"But where?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she was about to cry.

"I have no idea." Sakura said, her head down.

"Sakura…" Li sighed.

"Did you say something Li?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, you're leaving so soon. And I haven't even told you that-" Before he could finish, Eriol stood up and opened his mouth.

"Why don't we go out together, as a goodbye outing for you, Sakura. What do you think?" Eriol mentioned.

"That's a great idea Eriol!" Tomoyo stood up and stared at the sky. "I'll even make your dress as a present for you." She started daydreaming about Sakura in a beautiful, blue Sunday dress.

"Thanks a lot guys, but…" Sakura's expression changed from a smile to a frown.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to spend time with your friends before you go?" Tomoyo's voice was shaky.

"No! It's just that, I can't go because I have to pack." Sakura said sadly.

"Then we'll help you!" Li stood up and demanded.

"But, we won't make it in time, Li. You see, I'm…" She looked down and tears started to fall.

"Sakura?" Everyone asked her what was wrong.

"I'm leaving tomorrow…" She mentioned, crying all the way. Tomoyo sat down beside her and comforted her.

'_Sakura, how can I tell you?'_ Li thought for a moment and ran off.

"Li!" Eriol was about to run after him when he heard a soft voice from behind.

"Let him go." Tomoyo said, "Sakura has had enough, please take her home."

"Sure." Eriol agreed.

"Thank you Eriol." Sakura appreciated it.

**Sakura's house**

"Thank you for taking me home Eriol. I really appreciate it; please take care of Tomoyo for me." She said, making Eriol blush at the name.

"Uhm, sure Sakura." He said, trying to keep his emotions inside. The door opened and revealed a tall man with dark hair.

"Kaijuu! You're late again! You're not even done packing!" He yelled.

"Yes, coming…" Sakura said.

"What, no come back?" The man asked.

"I'm not in the mood today, sorry." Sakura walked up the stairs and started to cry once more. "See you Eriol."

"See ya." He moved out and headed towards his house.

**In the living room**

"Hi dad." Sakura said with a frown.

"Oh, Sakura, hi." Fujitaka replied "Why are you looking so down?"

"It's because we're leaving tomorrow and I don't want to leave my friends." Sakura said looking down "By the way, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, we are going to America, one of my friend offered me a job in his dig site since they weren't much on the archeology thing over there. He said he needed help in analyzing the artifacts they were able to dig up." Fujitaka replied.

"Oh, so that means we'll still come back!" She said happily.

"Unfortunately, no. He told his boss everything about me and my specialty in Archeology, he wanted me to work for him and is offering us a house we could stay in, free of charge."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock and started to cry.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"You didn't even wait for us to agree with you and you accepted!" Sakura yelled at her father. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

**At the dinner table**

"Hey dad, what's wrong with Sakura? Why is she so down?" Touya asked his father.

"Oh, it's nothing; she's disappointed because were leaving so soon." Fujitaka replied.

"Dad…" Sakura said with a soft voice.

"Yes Sakura?" He replied.

"Why do we need to leave so soon? Can't we just leave during the summer?" Sakura asked Fujitaka with a soft voice.

"Sorry, but we can't leave during the summer because they need me right now and it is a once in a life time opportunity for me." He replied.

"Ok then." She said _'I just can't leave Li, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Mei Lin behind.' _ She said to her self.

**Candy95: What will happen next! Well just wait and see! Read the next chapters and find out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, I thank you for reviewing chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS

Chapter 2: Packing

**Sakura's room**

"Kero, could you please help me pack my things for tomorrow?" Sakura said.

"Sure, I would love to!" Kero replied. "Oh, I forgot, where are you going anyway?" Kero asked Sakura.

"We are going to America." Sakura said sadly.

"Wow! So, have you been there before!" He asked surprisingly.

"No, I've never been there." She said.

"Are you still coming back here? Can I come with you?" Kero asked.

"No, we are not coming back anymore." Sakura said, she was about to cry again. "You have to come but you should keep yourself from moving around, especially in front of the Americans, Touya and my dad." Sakura mentioned.

"It's okay; at least you still have your own room." Kero said, sitting on thin air.

"But I won't be able to bring up much food since I too, will be busy coping up with all their traditions and class schedule. I might be out for the whole day." She said looking gloomy.

"What!" He said, turning stiff all of a sudden.

"Unless you want to stay with Li, I'm fine with that." She said, getting an image of Li in her mind.

"Why should I even stay with that stupid brat and that nosy girl! Can't I just stay with Tomoyo! Please?" He begged on his knees.

"No you can't because her mom, maids, butlers and bodyguards might see you and have no choice but be examined by scientists. Do you want that?" She said, scaring him.

"On second thought, just let me get my things and I'll help you pack." He said with a sweat drop on his forehead.

**The next day**

"Is everybody ready!" Fujutaka shouted calling Touya and Sakura from downstairs.

"Coming! Give us a few more minutes!" Touya and Sakura shouted.

"Hurry up, were going to miss our plane!" Fujitaka said.

**Candy95: What will happen when they leave? What will Sakura's friends do? Read the last chapter and find out what will happen. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing the past chapters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS

Chapter 3: Going away

**In the airport**

"Sakura! Over here!" Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Mei Lin shouted out getting Sakura's attention.

"Hi, did you guys come here to see me before I leave?" Sakura asked them.

"Of course we did." Rika said.

"Oh, where is Li? Do you know where he is Mei Lin?" Sakura asked Mei Lin since they were staying in the same house.

"No, I didn't see him since I left the house, I'm sorry." She said sounding jealous.

"Ok then, never mind." Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura, we are leaving already!" Shouted Fujitaka to his daughter.

**Inside the plane**

'_Li, where could he be? Didn't he want to see me before I leave? Where is he?'_ Sakura thought.

Suddenly, Sakura hears a voice from behind, "Hey, Wei, do you see her anywhere?" A boy with brown hair and amber eyes told his companion.

"No sir, I don't see her." Wei said to the boy.

'_Huh? That voice… No, it can't be him, it's impossible.'_ Sakurathought.

'_Where is she?' _The boy wondered.

'_I guess it was just my imagination.'_ Sakura shrugged and read a comic book.

'_I guess I have to wait for her when we get off the plane.'_ The boy thought.

"Dad, I'll just go use the little girl's room. I'll be right back." Sakura said, standing up.

"Be back before the plane lifts off." He said and continued reading the newspaper.

'_Sakura?'_ The boy thought. He stood up and went after her. The speakers went on and a song started to play.

_**It's been so long since we took the time**_

_**To share words from deep inside us**_

_**We're in our own world spinning our wheels**_

_**But you know how I feel**_

'_Please make it before she gets in the cubicle.'_ The boy ran straight towards Sakura.

_**Since the first time I took your hand**_

_**My love for you has just been growing**_

_**You always seem to understand**_

_**You know how I am**_

Sakura was near the cubicle when she heard a boy cry out her name. "SAKURA!"

_**I'm gonna love you till the end**_

_**I'm gonna be, your very true friend**_

_**I wanna share your ups and downs**_

_**I'm gonna be around**_

'_Is that… him? I'm afraid to look.'_ She stood there stunned and couldn't move.

_**When you're alone 'cause I'm away**_

_**Don't be sad, don't be afraid**_

_**I'm gonna turn my thoughts to you**_

_**Like I always do**_

'_Sakura, please look back…' _He thought. "SAKURA!" All the people were looking at them.

_**I'm gonna love you till the end**_

_**I'm gonna be, your very true friend**_

_**I wanna share your ups and downs**_

_**I'm gonna be around**_

Sakura looked back and yelled out his name "Li!"

_**Catch you when you fall**_

_**Hold you when you dance**_

_**Sharing every moment**_

_**I wanna share them all**_

_**I do**_

_**I believe I found a miracle in you**_

Sakura ran towards him and he caught her and twirled around, smiling.

_**I'm gonna love you till the end**_

_**I'm gonna be your very true friend**_

_**I wanna share your ups and downs**_

_**I'm gonna be around**_

"Sakura, I'll never leave you, no matter what." Li said, whispering in her ear. "Because I love you."

_**I'm gonna love you till the end**_

_**I'm gonna be your very true friend**_

_**I wanna share your ups and downs**_

_**I'm gonna be around**_

"I thought you'd never say that! I love you too Li!" Sakura said smiling.

"Just call me Syaoran, Sakura-chan." He smiled.

_**I'm gonna love you till the end**_

_**I'm gonna be your very true friend**_

_**I wanna share your ups and downs**_

_**I'm gonna be around**_

"Syaoran," She started crying on his shoulders, "please don't leave me."

_**I'm gonna love you till the end**_

_**I'm gonna be your very true friend**_

_**I wanna share your ups and downs**_

_**I'm gonna be around**_

"I won't, I'll never leave you." Syaoran said smiling "Here's a bouquet of flowers for you."

"Thank you very much Syaoran." Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes. "Listen, are you coming to America with me?"

"Yes, I am going there with you." He replied.

"But where are you going to stay? You can't stay with us because the rooms in our house are exact for three people, my dad, Touya and me." She said.

"Don't worry, I have been there before and we still have the house that we bought long ago." He replied. "And we are going to the same school called **Brent International School.**"

"Wow! We are going to the same school just like in Japan." Sakura said with a big smile.

"Ya, it's great." They smiled together and hugged each other.

**THE END**

**Candy95: Well that's about it, wow, I didn't know writing a story here in fan fiction is so cool! hope you liked my story!**


End file.
